Madame Snape présente
by Mikishine
Summary: Hermione Snape ! Nom désormais signe de déshonneur pour celle qui le porte ! Hermione décide de tenir une petite conférence ayant pour sujet principal une partie de sa vie refusée de tous ! Comment réunir le public ? Un petit kidnapping bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Ceci est une réponse tardive au défi : "Les 31 déclarations" proposé par Alienor sur le groupe HRFRHO. J'espère qu'il vous divertira. J'avais décidé de faire un one-shot contenant l'ensemble des phrases imposées par le défi mais… ma fic se déroule sur vingt pages, j'ai trouvé cela un peu long pour un OS ainsi j'ai choisit de le couper en deux vers la dixième page. La suite et fin arrivera le week-end prochain normalement. Enfin… Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour ses conseils, ses encouragements et sa très rapide correction. Tu es mon héroïne

**Une dernière chose** : En italique _les souvenirs, le passé_ et en gras **les phrases imposées par le défi. **

**Le blabla de Bibidibabidibou : **Salut ! C'est bidibou ! Puisque j'ai droit à une petite rubrique, j'en profite pour dire, que s'il y a des fautes qui restent, c'est ma faute ! Voilà ! Amusez-vous bien, vous allez voir, c'est extra pour décompresser !

**Je reprend brièvement la parole : **Mais non ce n'est pas ta faute… c'est la mienne ! Je t'en ai tellement laissé à corriger que personne, et surtout pas moi, ne pourrait t'en vouloir d'être passée à côté de certaines.

**Résumé :** Hermione Snape ! Nom désormais signe de déshonneur pour celle qui le porte ! Hermione décide de tenir une petite conférence ayant pour sujet principal une partie de sa vie refusée de tous ! Comment réunir le public ? Un petit kidnapping bien sûr !

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Titre** **: Madame Snape présente… **

- Je m'appelle Hermione Snape ! Non, non, non ne fuyez pas ! Ce n'est pas contagieux ! Hé ! Vous là au premier rang ! Oui vous ! Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais une malade en phase terminale ! Je me prénomme Hermione Snape, j'ai épousé Severus Snape, certes… Mais nul besoin de préparer ma rubrique nécrologique. Plume à papotte à terre, Rita ! Maintenant ! Je ressors le bocal ? Non ? Bien, je vois que l'on s'est comprise. Après toutes ces années, j'espérai que mon nom ne provoquerait plus un tel tollé général. Il est grand temps que cela cesse. Ainsi j'ai pris la décision de vous conter mon histoire. Là-bas assis ! Si vous pensiez que je ne remarquerai pas votre départ rampant car vous êtes installé au dernier rang c'est raté. A.S.S.I.S j'ai dit ! Tout le monde à sa place immédiatement ! De toute façon j'ai moi-même scellé la porte. Personne ne quittera cette salle avant que j'en aie terminé. Non madame, non je ne vous prends pas otage ! Je prends simplement mes précautions… Toutefois si vous désirez tenter une sortie, libre à vous… Mon mari attend dehors. Hum pathétique. Vous êtes tous trop couards pour oser affronter le courroux de mon époux. Par conséquent, si je souhaite rétablir la vérité, je n'ai d'autres solutions que le recours à la force. Donc, comme je le disais, installez-vous confortablement, plus vite je commence plus vite je finis et plus vite vous serez libres. Plus personne n'a d'objections ?

Quelques mains et voix s'élèvent.

- Vous ai-je dis que mon mari se trouve à la sortie ? Juste derrière ce battant, là, au fond à droite. Oui, il me semble l'avoir fait à l'instant. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas entendu ? Je peux requérir sa présence si nécessaire.

Le silence se fait instantanément, les bras s'abaissent.

- Parfait… Il était une fois… Moi, Gryffondor parmi tant d'autres, ami du survivant et des Weasley. J'étais destinée à un avenir brillant grâce à mes capacités cérébrales hors du commun et… Mais passons tous ces détails sans intérêt pour le point qui nous concerne. Entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. PASSEUM REVELUM !

Une sorte d'écran géant apparaît et, tel au cinéma moldu, défile les images, les sons… Du film de sa vie, d'un moment particulier de son existence qu'elle extrait de sa mémoire pour l'offrir aux yeux de tous.

_- Nous sommes enfin diplômés !  
__- Ouais. Plus de cours, plus de Malefoy, plus de…  
__- Plus de chauve souris graisseuse !  
__- Harry !  
__- Bah quoi, il a raison.  
__- Ron ! Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. D'ailleurs qu'allez vous faire maintenant que s'en est fini de Poudlard et de notre enfance.  
__- Tout de suite le mélodrame. 'Mione franchement.  
__- Quoi ?  
__- Rien, laisse tomber, tu es désespérante. Sinon et bien nous allons faire Aurors évidemment.  
__- Tous les deux ? Ça y est ? Vous êtes vraiment décidés ?  
__- Oui. A nous la gloire et les femmes !  
__**- Dieu du ciel Harry ce que tu peux être con !  
**__- Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?  
__- Pff… Vous êtes trop… Aaaarrrg c'est lamentable !_

_Les deux garçons se regardent en haussant les épaules tandis que leur amie s'éloigne. Ils ne la comprendront jamais. _

_- Hep 'Mione pars pas !  
__- Oui, tu ne nous as pas dit ce que toi, miss perfection, escompte faire ?_

_Elle leur répond sans se retourner ou même ralentir sa marche._

_- Devenir l'apprentie du Professeur Snape ! D'ailleurs je me rends en ce moment même à son bureau solliciter une nouvelle fois son accord. Je l'aurai à l'usure !  
__**- Hahaha c'est une blague hein ?**_

_Elle poursuit sa route sans plus leur prêter d'attention. Tournant au bout du couloir elle emprunte les escaliers menant aux cachots et disparaît à leur vue. C'est confirmé…Ils ne la comprendront vraiment jamais, son cas est un mystère pour leurs neurones. _

- Finite incantatum !

Retour au présent où Hermione vient de stopper la "projection".

- Rhem, voici comment j'en suis venue à fréquenter plus régulièrement celui dont j'allais devenir l'épouse comblée. Ne prenez pas cet air septique ! Oui je suis parfaitement comblée ! Vous souhaitez des détails sur nos ébats ? Non, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Oh pitié la rouquine rangez ce sac à vomi ! Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même. Bref, passons sur la "réunion" qui m'a permis d'avoir gain de cause et ce afin de conserver une certaine dignité. Disons simplement que cela fût compliqué et épique mais au final, preuve que rien ne me résiste, j'ai vaincu ! Je suis devenue son apprentie, la première et la dernière qu'il a acceptée.

Un murmure se fait entendre parmi le public : "La seule folle qui a voulu avoir pour maître cette erreur de la nature et…" Un hurlement de rage retentit.

- QUI ? Qui a osé insulter Severus ? Un nom ! J'exige un nom ! Saperlipopette si je l'attrape je lui fais avaler le sac à vomi de la rouquine, c'est clair ! Silence tout le monde maintenant ! Qu'est ce que je disais avant d'être interrompu par un sous ver à crasse ? Ah oui, mon apprentissage ! En réalité, il a très rapidement mal tourné. Deux mois à peine après le commencement de celui-ci les choses ont… Dérapés. Pattenrond avait pris l'extrêmement mauvaise habitude de me suivre partout y compris au laboratoire et… bref les images parlent d'elles-mêmes. PASSEUM REVELUM !

Sur ce, l'écran s'illumine à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur un professeur Snape qui parait, ma foi, bien ennuyé.

_- Rhem…  
__- Professeur ?  
__Elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler "maître" et vu son passé et son présent dans lequel il nomme encore ainsi la créature la plus démoniaque qui soit, il ne lui en tient nulle rigueur.  
__- Euh…miss…  
__- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal. Etes vous blessé ?  
__- Hein ? Euh… non… non.  
__- Voldemort vous a convoqué ?  
__- Ne prononcez pas ce nom face à moi ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?  
__- Navrée… Alors il s'agit donc de cela ?  
__- Non… Toutefois peut-être serait ce préférable à…  
__- Vraiment ? Merlin que vous arrive-t-il donc ?  
__- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il est survenu quelque chose. Si vous cessiez de m'interrompre à chaque syllabe !  
__- Et si seulement vous articuliez je n'aurai nul besoin de vous questionner !_

_La jeune femme est bien plus à l'aise face au Snape colérique qu'à l'homme visiblement hésitant qui l'a interpellé en premier lieu. Le dit personnage inspire lentement afin de se calmer puis tente à nouveau de lui expliquer la délicate situation._

_**- Miss Granger j'aurai à vous parler…  
**__- J'avais remarqué je vous remercie !  
__- Vous ne cesserez donc jamais d'être exaspérante ?  
__- Je crains que non, c'est ma marque de fabrique… Vous demeurez bien un être abject et asocial !  
__- Ne me poussez pas miss !  
__La voix doucereuse n'en est que plus dangereuse. Hermione a la sagesse de ne pas poursuivre cette petite joute verbale.  
__- Bien. Excusez moi. Je vous écoute. _

_Le silence s'étire. Snape semble à nouveau étrangement mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'intrigue que davantage la Gryffondor. _

_**- Miss Granger, mes condoléances… c'est pour votre chat…  
**__- Que… qu… QUOI ? Quoi mon chat ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Pattenrond ? MONSTRE !  
__- C'est-à-dire que…  
__- Où est-il ?  
__- A… à l'intérieur de mon laboratoire._

_Dans une rare colère, elle se dirige rageuse vers le dit lieu avant de se stopper et se retourner vers l'homme en noir qui n'a toujours pas esquissé un mouvement._

_- Et bien ? Qu'attendez vous pour me suivre ?_

_Toute gène qu'il pouvait ressentir en étant partiellement responsable du décès du pauvre animal s'envole pour laisser place à son tempérament explosif… Malheureusement il ne connaissait pas encore le caractère de la jeune femme… Assez similaire au sien. Mal lui en a pris. _

_- A qui croyez vous parler ?  
__- Un être vil ! Sans cœur ! A Severus Snape le bâtard graisseux ! L'assassin ! Le…_

_Elle plaque une main sur sa bouche à l'instant même où elle réalise la portée de ses paroles. L'impact des horreurs qu'elle lui adresse. Il est livide. Ses mains tremblent, dans ses yeux fiévreux se battent tout à la fois le courroux et la douleur._

_- Je… Je… Excusez moi. Je n'aurai pas dû vous dire cela. Suivez moi s'il vous plait. Je souhaite voir Pattenrond… et comprendre ce que vous avez fait… je veux dire à mon chat pas à… pas durant votre… euh… passé. _

_Raide comme la justice il la précède dans le couloir qui mène au lieu du crime. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Pattenrond gît, les poils roussis, non loin d'un chaudron fondu. Les pattes en position superman, il est ridiculement figé dans la mort. _

_- Vous… vous êtes sûr qu'il est…  
__- Me prenez vous pour un incapable ? Oui j'en suis certain ! Ce chaudron en explosant l'a atteint et… bref cela a les mêmes effets que de croiser le regard d'un basilic. C'est irréversible.  
__- Aucun moyen de le ramener ?  
__- Non, je viens de vous le dire. Vous n'écoutez jamais lorsque l'on vous parle ?  
__- …  
__- Je suis navré ajoute-t-il précipitamment en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de larmes tandis qu'elle approche de son chat pétrifié dans une position d'autant plus tragique qu'elle est risible au possible.  
__- Il faut le ramener ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir abandonner. Comment avez-vous pu…  
__- Ce n'est qu'un animal miss, et puis ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai toujours dis que cette bestiole poilue n'avait pas sa place ici… et…  
__- Alors vous l'avez tué !  
__- Quoi ? Mais non ! La potion est devenue instable et… C'était un stupide accident.  
__- Alors pourquoi vous vous n'avez rien ? demande-t-elle suspicieuse.  
__- Réflexe miss… Réflexe rapide et efficace. J'ai eu le temps de me protéger.  
__- Et pas lui !  
__- Croyez bien que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. _

_Après dix minutes pendant lesquels tout en l'observant pleurer, il s'exhortait au calme, sa patience est à bout. Il quitte la pièce, furieux de se sentir coupable. Lorsqu'il revient trois bonnes heures se sont écoulées. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé ce qui l'exaspère au possible. _

_- Allons vous n'allez pas brailler toute la journée ! _

_Un visage ravagé, à peine dissimulé par une masse de cheveux broussailleux, se tourne pour lui faire face. Les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer lancent des éclairs. _

_- Il était… c'était… snif… c'est votre faute ! Et je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir un cœur contrairement à votre sombre personne. Vous êtes incapable de compassion et…_

_Sans un mot il quitte le laboratoire. Lorsqu'il revient il tient en main un petit objet._

_- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Vous moquez ?  
__- La tentation est grande mais… J'ai pensé à un moyen de sauver votre pitoyable sac à puce.  
__- Vraiment ? s'exclame-t-elle les yeux gonflés d'espoir.  
__- Ceci fonctionne un peu comme un des retourneurs de temps que vous avez employés dans le passé… sauf que cet instrument est plus sensible et délicat à manipuler. Enfin pour un saut de moins d'une journée cela ne devrait pas être trop dangereux.  
__- Alors qu'attendons nous ?  
__- Nous ?  
__- Bien oui, je ne vais pas y aller seule ! Après tout c'est votre responsabilité l…  
__- STOP ! Plus de jérémiades ! Dépêchez vous ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous attendre. J'ai mieux à faire !_

_Il lui tend dédaigneusement une main qu'elle saisit avec un brin de répulsion. Un tourbillon les aspire… Et les mène juste là où ils le souhaitaient. Pattenrond est encore en vie, il est sauvé in extremis. _

_- Oh mon Pattenrond ! Tu vas bien ? Mon beau chat… Viens- là… fais voir la papatte… et…  
__- Aaaarrrg ! Vous deviendrez gâteuse après notre retour ! Votre main miss.  
__- Oh, on ne peut pas attendre que le temps reprenne sa place ? Comme avec le retourneur.  
__- Pour une durée limitée comme celle-ci… oui. Toutefois je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. En route, nous avons assez lambiné.  
__- Bien, bien._

_Malheureusement au moment du saut Pattenrond se jette toutes griffes dehors au visage du Professeur qui, par conséquent, commet une erreur de manipulation… les voici en plein milieu d'un tournoi moyenâgeux. Comble de malchance l'artefact s'est brisé._

_- Où ? Où sommes-nous ?  
__- Aie. Minute… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Otez cet animal de ma vue. Il s'en est manqué de peu que je sois borgne !  
__- Est-ce moi ou l'ambiance est tendue ?  
__- Entre vous et moi ou d'une manière plus générale ?  
__- Pour le premier cas ce n'est pas nouveau, je faisais référence au côté général de la situation.  
__- Je dirai qu'effectivement ces individus ne nous apprécie pas plus que moi je ne vous apprécie…Je dirai même que c'est très probablement pire… Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée._

_Comme pour lui répondre un cri de rage retenti. "Sus aux démons ! Sus aux sorciers ! Au bûcher !" _

_- Voici qui semble confirmer ma pensée.  
__- Merlin épargnez moi vos commentaires !  
__- Vous êtes celle qui les a sollicités en premier lieu._

_La foule en colère fond sur eux, armée de fourches, gourdins et autres ustensiles paysans pour le bas peuple et d'épées, lances et masses d'armes pour la noblesse et les chevaliers._

_- Je suggèrerai de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment une fois en sécurité.  
__- Ceci risque d'être délicat. Poudlard nous avons un problème !  
__- Comment ?  
__- JE LE SAVAIS !  
__- Pardon ?  
__- Votre animal a tout d'une engeance maléfique !  
__- Hein ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Patten…  
__- Nous pourrions leur laisser pour le bûcher.  
__- QUOI ? Comment osez vous faire une telle… AAAAAAAAH !_

_Une masse d'arme passant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de leurs personnes les ramène au problème présent. _

_- Peut-être devrions nous courir avant d'être décapité par les furieux.  
__- Vous proposez la fuite ?  
__- Oui, quoi d'autres ? Un feu de joie ?  
__- Les sarcasmes ne vous siéent pas miss. Cet art est le mien.  
__- Nous allons mourir et vous vous inquiétez d'avoir le dernier mot ? Vous voulez une vérité ?  
__- Non mais puisque vous ne changerez pas d'avis allez y.  
__**- Professeur vous avez un gros nez !  
**__- Plait-il ?  
__- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise. De plus vos cheveux sont trop gras et… AAAAAAAAH !  
__- Vous venez de me perforez le tympans avec des âneries.  
__- AAAAAAAH ! Restez planté là à palabrer à votre guise en attendant AAAAAH d'être transpercé par une quelconque AAAAAAH arme AAAAAAH moi je fais la seule AAAAAAAH chose censée AAAAAH courir.  
__- Je ne crois pas non.  
__- Qu'est… ? Mais lâchez moi ! Vous êtes fou !  
__- Non… sorcier.  
__- Que…  
__- Cessez de vous comporter en moldu. Vous êtes une sorcière diplômée de Poudlard que diable ! Sortez votre baguette et défendez vous ! Employer comme moi un sortilège de bouclier peut également s'avérer utile si vous désirez une suggestion.  
__- Ah… Euh… exact… navrée… j'ai paniqué._

_Avec un sourire contrit elle s'exécute et quelques charmes plus tard la population enragée se retrouve au choix : paralysée ou en fuite. _

_- Une bonne chose de faite. Si nous rentrions ?  
__- Figurez vous que j'y avais déjà songé.  
__- Cela aurait en effet été plus intelligent. Pourquoi sommes nous encore là ? Vous auriez pu nous rapatrier à la seconde où nous avons atterrit ici.  
__- Vous venez de m'insulter ?  
__- Oh non ça ne va pas recommencer ! On rentre !  
__- …  
__- Professeur Snape ?  
__- …  
__- Monsieur ?  
__- Je… comme je le disais précédemment… avant votre crise d'hystérie… je pense que nous avons un léger problème.  
__- Premièrement je ne suis pas plus hystérique que vous ! Deuxièmement… comment ça vous pensez que nous avons un problème ? Et quel genre de problème ?  
__- Votre chat est une véritable calamité !  
__- Cessez de faire une fixation sur Pattenrond ! Je vous offre la psychanalyse si nécessaire ! Bref, que se passe-t-il ?  
__- Je crains avoir brisé l'artefact lorsque cette teigne poilue m'a sauvagement agressée et labourée le visage.  
__- Excusez moi ? Qu'entendez vous par "brisé l'artefact" ?  
__- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre !  
__- Nous… nous ne pouvons pas rentrer ?  
__- Dix points pour Gryffondors ! Oh non j'oubliai, Poudlard n'existe pas encore !  
__- Je… Je… Aaaaarrrg ! **Tout ça c'est votre faute, vous vous rendez compte Professeur nous sommes coincés dans le temps ! **_

- Finite incantatum !

La projection s'arrête une nouvelle fois.

- Je vous épargne les détails de notre aventure en plein moyen-âge. Disons seulement que ce fut les huit plus longues semaines de toute ma vie ! Merlin en soit remercié, Severus est un homme plein de ressources. Il a pu nous ramener ici par le biais d'un sort tellement ancien que l'on peut le considérer comme oublié des sorciers, combiné à une potion de son invention. Toujours est-il que cette expérience d'un autre temps nous a grandement rapproché. Nous sommes devenus amis dans l'adversité et par conséquent, quelques mois après notre retour, durant ma deuxième année d'apprentissage il s'est produit l'inimaginable… PASSEUM REVELUM !

_Les images reprennent leur danse. Les deux protagonistes sont en plein travail. Hermione s'applique à la réalisation d'un breuvage. Severus Snape semble avoir perdu sa concentration. Il la contemple, elle, de ses yeux obsidiennes avec une telle attention que l'explosion d'un chaudron ne le sortirait probablement pas de sa transe. Il se rapproche sans un bruit pour se stopper un pas derrière elle. _

_- Her… Hermione.  
__- AH ! Severus tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher.  
__- Oui… rhem… désolé.  
__- Tu désirais me dire quelque chose ?  
__- Si je désire… sa voix se fait murmure rauque, ses prunelles s'obscurcissent, puits sans fonds habités par l'envie.  
__- Severus ? Tu es malade ? Tes mains tremblent.  
__Elle s'approche de manière à apposer une paume sur le front qu'elle suppose fiévreux. Il s'écarte d'un bond vif.  
__- Mais… que t'arrive-t-il ?  
__- Je… Je… **Granger vous êtes virée !  
**__- Quoi ?  
__- Vous… Vous êtes renvoyée.  
__- Tu déraisonnes ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu à nouveau… et m'appelles Granger ?  
__- Euh…  
__- Et comment ça tu me renvoies ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je tiens à cet apprentissage ! Et… et… pourquoi ?  
__- **Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. **_(1)  
_- Pardon ?  
__**- Granger ! Embrassez moi !  
**__- Qu'est…_

_Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de prononcer un mot supplémentaire il la renverse entre ses bras et s'empare avidement de ses lèvres tentatrices. Bien que surprise dans un premier temps elle finit par se perdre dans l'étreinte et répondre à son fougueux baiser. _

- Finite incantatum !

La salle s'illumine tandis qu'Hermione Snape reprend, à l'attention de son public.

- Voici donc la manière dont s'est achevé mon apprentissage et a débuté ma relation amoureuse avec Severus Snape. Je ne pouvais décemment entretenir un rapport de ce type avec mon "Maître" d'enseignement. Malheureusement il est rapidement survenu un nouveau problème. J'ignorais comment annoncer l'évènement à mes amis. Severus était d'avis, soit de se taire et laisser les choses suivre leur cour naturel soit, le leur apprendre lui-même. Quelque chose m'a toujours soufflé qu'il souhaitait faire cela brutalement… espérant sans doute provoquer une attaque chez Harry. Bien évidemment mon choix s'est porté sur la première option. La mort de l'un de mes meilleurs amis n'était pas plus envisageable hier qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ce qui devait survenir arriva, nous fûmes découvert. Le choc fût violent pour… enfin le mieux c'est encore que vous regardiez et… bref jugez par vous-même. PASSEUM REVELUM !

_Le "film" se relance. Le sombre professeur leur apparaît de dos. Il dissimule quasi entièrement la Gryffondor mais l'on discerne encore que, même s'ils semblent étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, elle ne fait pas face à lui mais au bureau. L'on distingue ses mains en appuis sur le meuble et il est possible de la deviner légèrement penchée en avant. _

_- AIE ! Tu me laboures la peau !  
__- Alors cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens !  
__- Tu t'imagines que c'est facile avec toi qui… qui… Merlin l'on croirait que tu n'as jamais fait ça de ta vie !  
__- Nul besoin d'être insolente !  
__- Insolente ? Tu me trouves… AIE ! Par l'enfer ne pousse pas comme une brute ! Le bureau me rentre dans les côtes ! Tu m'as complètement aplatit dessus, je vais être couverte de bleus ! Ce n'est pas en forçant que…  
__- Oh mets y un peu du tien ! Ecarte davantage les…HEY ! Ne tire pas comme un Troll là-dessus ! Ce n'est pas extensible à l'infini… et ça pourrait encore servir.  
__- Alors là ne compte pas sur moi !  
__- T'es vraiment qu'une gamine.  
__- Ah j'en peux plus. Tire, pousse, ou fait ce que tu veux mais FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !  
__- Que crois-tu que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure ? Du tricot ? De la divination ? Si seulement tu étais moins gourde et…RAAAAH ! Ça y est ! J'y suis !  
__- Ouf. Il était temps ! Franchement Severus tu fais très mal la chose.  
__**- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ?  
**__- Simplement que pour n'importe quel homme normalement constitué il n'est pas bien difficile de...  
__- De quoi ?  
__- Et bien de décoincer la fermeture éclair d'une robe !  
__- Ces individus auxquels tu fais référence n'ont jamais eu à accomplir cette besogne avec TES cheveux bloqués dans le mécanisme ! Mécanisme moldu qui plus est. Si tu m'avais laissé utilisé la magie on s'en…  
__- La magie ? Sur cette robe ? Cette petite merveille ? Hors de question ! Le processus de fabrication est extrêmement particulier et complexe. Le recours à la sorcellerie aurait pu déstabiliser les charmes qui l'enchantent… raison pour laquelle le système de fermeture est moldu. Elle n'aurait plus ressemblé à rien !  
__- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur toi pour la…_

_BAM !_

_La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur un Ronald Weasley baguette à la main et visiblement prêt à en découdre. _

_**- Dieu du ciel Hermione c'est toi !  
**__**- Ooooops, tiens salut Ron !  
**__- Tu vas bien ? Ce bâtard ne t'a pas blessé ? J'ai entendu une femme hurler… rectification je t'ai entendu hurler. Je ne parvenais pas à desceller cette fichue porte, j'ai dû m'absenter quelques secondes chercher ma baguette et… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?  
__- Severus m'aidait avec la fermeture.  
__- Quoi ?  
__- Oui tu comprends ce sont mes cheveux et…  
__- Mais tu poussais des hurlements ! Tu lui disais d'arrêter de pousser et lui te criait d'écarter les cuisses et toi tu lui as répondu qu'il t'écrasait contre le bureau et…  
__- Je ne lui ai jamais demander d'écarter ses cuisses ou une quelconque partie de son anatomie, cancrelat dégénéré !  
__- AAAAH SI !  
__- Non Ron. Il voulait que je tire sur les pans de ma robe pour les écarter et…  
__- Ta robe ? Il voulait que tu te dénudes ?  
__- NON ! Merlin cela va être compliqué. Il m'aidait ! Je t'ai expliqué que mes cheveux étaient coincés dans la fermeture.  
__- Ah… ah ok. Mais pourquoi demandait à… lui ! Yeurk !  
__- C'est que…  
__- Pour cette simple raison Weasley.  
__- Non Sev… humhumhum._

_Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'achever sa protestation et l'embrasse tout en la couchant dans ses bras. Un vrai baiser de cinéma moldu ou sorcier ! Pour que cela soit complet il ne manquait que le champ de fleurs, les balais à terre, le terrain en arrière plan et la musique du célèbre **"Autant en emporte le Quidditch"** ayant pour acteur principal Gilderoy Lockhart qui s'était trouvé là une seconde carrière après avoir quitté Sainte Mangouste. Le pauvre Ronald Billius Weasley en reste pantois. Il lance un "Riddiculus" afin de faire disparaître ce qu'il suppose, et supplie d'être, un Epouvantard. Sa plus grande peur, son pire cauchemar après les araignées est là… juste sous ses yeux. Une vague du poignet du dénommé Snape ayant pour conséquence le jaillissement de sa baguette hors de sa main, achève de lui démontrer que ceci est bien l'infâme vérité. Le choc est tel que, lorsque les deux amants se séparent à bout de souffle, il gît par terre dans une béate inconscience. _

_- Trop brutal pour lui sans doute.  
__- Severus ! Ne te moque pas. Il s'agit de mon ami. Allez, viens, il faut l'aider. Nous n'allons pas le laisser là et…  
__- J'ai une meilleure idée.  
__- Severus ? Enfin qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as eu toutes les peines du monde à remonter cette fermeture ? Laisse là tranquille où elle va se rouvrir !  
__- C'est bien là mon intention.  
__- Qu… Quoi ?  
__- Je m'attelle à te débarrasser de ce bout de tissu.  
__- Voyons, tu n'y penses pas ! Nous ne pouvons pas… pas ici.  
__- Et pourquoi pas ? Le bureau peut être très confortable.  
__- Ça j'en doute ! Et puis Ron est dans la pièce, il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment et…  
__- C'est cela qui rend la chose si attrayante… amusante… et excitante.  
__- Sev…_

- FINITE INCANTATUM ! Rhem… Lumos ! J'estime qu'il est grand temps de stopper la projection de cette séquence. Vous avez amplement vu le principal. MONSIEUR ! Là ! Au troisième rang ! Otez IMMEDIATEMENT la main de votre entrejambe ! Ma vie n'est pas un vulgaire divertissement pornographique pour sorcier en manque… De… D'émotions. Voulez vous que j'informe mon mari de votre geste fort déplacé ? Bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant tenez vous immobile. Mains en évidence sur les accoudoirs de votre siège ! Voilà. Bref, par la suite la nouvelle de ma relation avec Severus s'est propagée par l'intermédiaire du bouche à oreille et d'une certaine plume à papotte qui, je le répète, à tout intérêt à se tenir tranquille ! Aujourd'hui j'en suis réduite à ça ! Vous exposer mon existence pour ne plus être regardée comme une bête curieuse et maléfique. Enfin, en premier lieu j'ai surtout tenu à expliquer moi-même (regard noir à une journaliste mouche à ses heures) la situation à mes plus proches amis afin qu'ils l'acceptent aussi rapidement que possible… et c'est là que j'ai appris… l'impensable. Un vrai vaudeville cette soirée, pauvre Ron nous ne l'avons pas épargné. PASSEUM REVELUM !

_- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna… je vous ai réunis pour… afin de…  
__- Te justifier ! Garce !  
__- Hein ? Ginny ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ?  
__- Garce. GARCE ! G.A.R.C.E ! GAAAARCE !  
__- Mais… mais… Je sais que vous ne portez pas Severus dans votre cœur cependant vous le jugez sans le connaître. Si seulement vous le voyiez comme moi je le vois… Ginny voyons. Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais. Depuis la fin de la guerre tu… je t'ai à maintes reprises entendu le défendre. Je… j'étais persuadée que tu l'aimais bien.  
__- Garce, chienne, traîtresse, gorgone, sal…  
__- Stop ! Arrête de m'insulter ! Expliques toi. Je ne…  
__- Ah l'amour l'amour. J'aime tellement le printemps.  
__- Luna ?  
__- C'est si beau l'amour, aussi fragile et délicat qu'un pétale de fleur… Mais violent et éphémère aussi, parfois. Prend garde à la flèche empoisonnée !  
__- Luna. Excuse moi mais je parlais avec Ginny et toi… tu sembles divaguer comme à l'accoutumée. Sois claire pour une fois.  
__- C'est pourtant aussi évident que l'existence du ronflac cornu !  
__- Non ça ne l'est pas… ni dans un cas ni dans l'autre d'ailleurs.  
__- Elle a mordu la pomme.  
__- Hein ? Pitié plus de charade !  
__- Jalousie !  
__- Qu… Je… Non ! M… Impossible… Merlin… Je…  
- Et pourtant elle l'ai…  
__- La ferme Luna ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Et… oh Merlin.  
__**- Quoi ? Ginny aime MON Snape !**_

_Un brouhaha général s'élève tandis que la souriante Serdaigle dandine de la tête et Neville se tasse de peur d'essuyer la tempête qui, il en est certain, ne va pas tarder à éclater. _

_- Tu ne peux pas Ginny !  
__- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas toi ! Soeurette ! Tu penses à Harry ? Et à moi ? Et… et à la famille !  
__- Vous êtes devenues folles toutes les deux ! Il a utilisé un philtre. C'est… C'est répugnant !  
__- Oh toi Harry tu es bien le dernier à pouvoir te permettre un commentaire de ce style ! Quand on sait pour qui tu m'as quitté.  
__- TAIS TOI !  
__- Il t'a quitté ? Vous vous êtes séparés ?  
__- Tu as osé larguer ma sœur !  
__- Hey c'est elle qui fantasme sur Snape ! Elle est cinglée ta frangine ! C'est une vraie malade et…  
__- Et toi tu couches avec Malefoy !  
__- …  
__- …  
__- …_

_Un silence de mort accueille les révélations de la rouquine. _

_- Tu… tu…il… toi et…  
__- Hermione c'est juste que… Oh toi tu es bien avec Snape !  
__- Oui mais tu es… Et il est… Merlin !  
__- Gryffondor et Serpentard c'est explosif. Enfin toi tu sais ce que c'est donc…  
__- Vous… Vous deux vous…  
__- Ron ?  
__- Ron ça va ?  
__- Vous… Dites moi que c'est faux ! Par pitié dites moi que c'est un mensonge, une blague stupide !  
__- Je… Je suis désolée Ron.  
__- Moi aussi vieux frère.  
__- Toi ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça !  
__- Ron voyons…  
_**_- Harry Malefoy, ouais ça sonne aussi bien qu'Hermione Snape_**… _c'est à vomir. Ils sont l'ennemi !  
__- Non Ron, tu le sais bien.  
__- Si tu réfléchis deux minutes…  
__- Il n'y a rien à réfléchir ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Toi aussi Gin… si maman savait…  
__- Ron je t'en pris. Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, Severus est un grand homme…  
__- Severus ?  
__- Désolée 'Mione. Snape… Snape est un grand sorcier et… Malefoy a certainement un bon fond pour que Harry se soit…  
__**- Rien à fouttre je me barre !  
**__- RON ! ATTEND !_

_BAM ! La porte claque tandis que le rouquin, se sentant trahit, quitte précipitamment la salle._

_- Je suis navrée Harry. Je me suis sentie acculée et toi tu me reprochais d'être amoureuse de Sev… Snape. Alors j'ai juste… j'étais en colère, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences.  
__- J'en suis persuadé Gin' C'est notre faute à tous… à commencer par Luna. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça à 'Mione ?  
__- Parce que c'est la vérité bien sûr ! Bref je suis très heureuse pour vous tous.  
__- Nous venons de nous entredéchirer et toi tu es "très heureuse pour nous tous" ?  
__- Oui. Toutes mes félicitations Hermione, Harry… et Ginny je suis certaine que Cupidon frappera juste la prochaine fois. Et sinon tu sais ce que l'on dit du pouvoir des écailles de salamandre doré…  
__- Non… et les salamandres dorés n'existent pas. Il s'agit d'un mythe et… laisse tomber Luna.  
__- Hum vous ne saisirez jamais si vous n'apprenez pas à regarder ! Allez viens Neville. Toi au moins tu me comprends. Ton esprit est ouvert.  
__- Hein ? Moi ? Mais non ! Je… je suis un idiot ! Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sais rien, je ne comprends jamais rien… bref je suis très bien ici.  
__- Ne sois pas si timide ! Je vais te présenter le dragon d'eau qui vit au fond du Lac. _(2)  
_- Aucun dragon ne vit dans ce lac Luna. Juste la pieuvre.  
__- Tu perds quelque chose Hermione. Allez Neville en route ! Avec un peu de chance nous croiserons en chemin des lutins des bois avec qui danser.  
__- Quelle chance en effet... Gémit Neville._

_Lançant des regards désespérés aux trois Gryffondors restant tandis que la fantasque Serdaigle l'entraîne vers la sortie il marmonne un : "Maman… la pieuvre c'est déjà trop. Je vais mourir ! J'ai survécu à la guerre et je vais périr dans le Lac… j'aime pas l'eau… j'ai peur de l'eau… j'ai peur de ce Lac… je suis sûr qu'il me manque quelque chose d'important… la branchifleur…je n'en ai pas… je vais me noyer… et je ne l'ai pas arrosée…et… Merlin mon jardin botanique va se dessécher si je ne survie pas… je ne survivrai pas… c'est une…" Le reste se perd dans les méandres du couloir alors que ne subsiste dans la pièce qu'Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Hésitant, celui qui a occis celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom, se charge de la pénible tâche de relancer la conversation._

_- Alors comme ça vous êtes toutes les deux tombés sous le… charme… yeurk… de Snape ?  
__- …  
__- …  
__- Mon entrée en matière était si mauvaise ?  
__- Pour remettre sur le tapis le sujet initial du conflit ou pour le "yeurk" ?  
__- Ok, je n'ai pas assuré.  
__- …  
__- …  
__- Pitié ! Expliquez moi ! Vous êtes certaines qu'il ne vous a pas…Je ne sais pas moi… Fais boire une potion ?  
__- Tu te souviens de son premier cours ? Son discours ?  
__- Hein ? Quel rapport ?  
__- Répond.  
__- O… Oui, à peu près.  
__- Et bien, je ne sais pas pour Ginny, néanmoins c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a fait.  
__- Je ne te suis pas là.  
__- Oh moi je vois… et oui c'est pareil… ah sa voix de velours… si sexy et érotique…  
__- Beurk ! Pas les détails ! Et franchement sa voix n'a rien de…  
__**- Ensorceler l'esprit, emprisonner les sens !  
**__- Hein ?  
__- C'est ce qui nous est arrivé. Il est… kyaaa je ne peux pas t'expliquer.  
__- Vous êtes vraiment sous le… sous le charme de… lui ?  
__- OUI !  
__- Oui.  
__- Merlin j'ai besoin d'un verre. Evitez de vous entretuer en mon absence. _

_Les deux jeunes femmes se lancent un instant des éclairs puis…_

- Finite incatatum ! Hum… Après cela j'ai naïvement pensé que le plus dur était fait. Erreur. Bien sûr nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Ginny et finalement nous nous sommes réconciliées sans mal dès lors qu'elle a eu des vues sur un ancien de nos camarades. Severus a assisté, bien involontairement, à certaines de nos conversations d'ailleurs… ce qui me ramène au sujet que je souhaite à présent traiter : ma cohabitation avec l'homme. PASSEUM REVELUM !

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de fin :** En l'occurrence quelques précisions. 

1 Normalement il me semble que le verbe de l'expression est "ignorer" mais par respect pour le défi je garde celui proposé par Alienor.

2 Clin d'œil à Bibidibabidibou Si vous souhaitez le comprendre : direction sa fic "Un dragon, deux dragons... ?" !

J'espère que cette première partie vous aura arraché ne serait-ce qu'un sourire Tous les avis, bons ou mauvais, seront grandement apprécié donc euh… review ? Je mettrai le sujet du défi à la fin du prochain chapitre. Bye tout le monde.


	2. Chap 2

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Voilà pour la suite qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu pour cause de déménagement tout le week-end. J'espère que cette suite et fin vous divertira. Bonne lecture et… encore merci à ma Bibidi adorée (tu verras il y a quelques modif par endroit, mais minimes)Une dernière chose et pas des moindres : merci à toutes pour vos reviews.

**Une dernière chose** : En italique _les souvenirs, le passé_ et en gras **les phrases imposées par le défi. **

**Résumé :** Hermione Snape ! Nom désormais signe de déshonneur pour celle qui le porte ! Hermione décide de tenir une petite conférence ayant pour sujet principal une partie de sa vie refusée de tous ! Comment réunir le public ? Un petit kidnapping bien sûr !

**Rappel précédant chapitre :**

- Finite incatatum ! Hum… Après cela j'ai naïvement pensé que le plus dur était fait. Erreur. Bien sûr nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Ginny et finalement nous nous sommes réconciliées sans mal dès lors qu'elle a eu des vues sur un ancien de nos camarades. Severus a assisté, bien involontairement, à certaines de nos conversations d'ailleurs… ce qui me ramène au sujet que je souhaite à présent traiter : ma cohabitation avec l'homme. PASSEUM REVELUM !

* * *

°°°

* * *

_- Severus… Severus !  
- Nul besoin de hurler ! Je suis en bas !  
- Ah oui te voilà !  
- Hum hum…  
- Tu es occupé ?  
- Hum hum…  
__- Je reviens des courses et…  
- Hum hum…  
**- Devines ce que je t'ai acheté ce matin… du shampoing !  
**- Hum hu… Quoi ?  
- Oui, tu sais bien le produit dont la plupart des gens usent pour que leurs cheveux ne… ressemblent pas aux tiens.  
- Mes cheveux ont toujours été ainsi et ils le resteront ! De quel droit critiques tu mon hygiène !  
- Je la critique car justement tu en présentes une absence quasi totale ! Tu as peur de quoi si tu te laves convenablement la tête ? Devenir chauve ? Je te promets que le shampoing n'est pas un produit corrosif ! _(1)  
_- Là n'est pas le problème ! Mes cheveux sont comme ils sont et puis c'est tout !  
- Oh non Monsieur ! Le sujet est loin d'être clos ! C'est… assez répugnant ce paquet de gras que tu as sur le crâne. Si tu…  
- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne t'aurai pas donné une réponse satisfaisante n'est ce pas ?  
- Exactement !  
- Grouphm potion groumpsh humidité gouphr cachots groumph font ça grouphm…  
- Quoi ? Articule je n'ai rien compris ? Et c'est quoi ce grand mouvement avec tes mains ?_

_DING DONG !_

_- Tiens quelqu'un à la porte ! Tu devrais aller ouvrir !  
- Oh non qui ce soit il attendra ! Je veux savoir !_

_DING DONG !_

_- Roohh mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Je m'applique tous les jours de l'huile sur les cheveux ! Je passe mon temps au dessus des chaudrons dont s'échappent des volutes qui agissent comme des nuages et lorsque je ne suis pas dans mon laboratoire je passe mon temps dans des cachots humides !_

_DING DONG !_

_- Et ? Pourquoi t'appliquer de l'huile sur les cheveux ?  
- Groumph fri groumpht se groumph.  
- Quoi ? Je ne compr…  
- Parce que sinon ils frisent ! Là t'es contente ?  
- Ils… ils frisent ?  
- Groumph !  
__- Tu veux dire frise… frise ?  
- Oui frise frise !  
- Comme les Jackson Five ?  
- Les quoi ?  
- Les… laisse tomber mais… C'était ça ton secret ? C'est pour ça que tu t'enfermes tous les jours dans la salle de bain ? Pour pas que je ne te vois au sortir de la douche avec les cheveux qui… ha ha h_

_DING DONG ! DING DONG !_

_- Ne ris pas ! Et maintenant que tu as ta réponse va ouvrir cette fichue porte avant que je ne la fasse exploser ! Ce carillon m'exaspère ! Et ne me parles plus jamais de mes cheveux ! Ni à moi ni à qui que ce soit d'autres… ni à toi-même ou je t'oubliette ! C'est clair ?  
- Parfaitement…euh je… Je vais aller ouvrir..._

_Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne il peut l'entendre répéter inlassablement "Jackson Five" se qui le porte sur les nerfs bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de la signification de ces mots… ce qui renforce peut-être sa colère. Il peut également distinguer clairement des rires mal étouffés et se surprend à maudire, pour la millionième fois au moins depuis qu'il est en âge de parler, sa mère dont il a hérité la chevelure indomptable qui le fait ressembler, si ses cheveux ne sont pas graisseux, à un… bref il n'existe même pas de nom pour ça. De son côté Hermione a repris suffisamment de contenance pour ouvrir la porte sans pouffer de rire toutes les deux secondes. _

_- Ginny je suis tellement contente que tu viennes à la maison !  
- C'est bien pour toi 'Mione parce que très franchement je ne suis pas vraiment à mon aise. Je crois que maintenant que je ne… craque… plus sur lui il… il m'effraie un peu.  
- C'est ridicule. Il est adorable… parfois… rarement. Euh…  
- Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, il ne mord pas.  
- …  
- 'Mione ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?  
- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… pour ce qui est de mordre… euh…  
- NON ! Je ne veux pas savoir, n'en dis pas plus ! Il ne me mordra pas moi. Voilà ça va comme ça ?  
- Oui… c'est plus… proche de la réalité et…  
- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir.  
- Excuse moi. Donc… qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?  
- J'ai trouvé l'homme idéal ! Il est… oh je fonds littéralement. Pour te donner une idée il est plus sexy que le tien !  
- Hein ? Impossible ! Qui ?  
- Dean !  
- Dean ? Dean Thomas ?  
- Oui ! Oh il est tellement… Tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Euh… non… enfin si… peut-être… sans doute… continue-t-elle alors qu'elle visualise Severus Snape affublé d'une coupe afro. _

_POP !_

_- Kyaaa ! Bisounours n'apparaît pas comme ça tu m'as fais peur ! _(2)  
_- Pardon maîtresse Hermione.  
- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Hermione tout court… enfin Bisounours !  
- Euh… euh…  
- Tu as un problème Ginny ?  
- L'elfe de Snape se prénomme… Bisounours ?  
- Oh… non bien sûr que non ! C'était Tenebrus mais je le trouve si mignon avec son petit bidon tout rond… Et il me rappelle ma peluche préférée dans mon enfance. Un bisounours. Donc et bien je l'ai rebaptisé… mais ne dis pas ça à Severus ou il me tue !  
- O… oui. Pffff rahha hahahahahah  
- Ginny ne rit pas comme ça il va t'entendre !  
- Excusez moi maîtresse mais…  
- Oui Bisounours je t'écoute ?  
- C'est… c'est le maître qui m'envoie vous quérir. Il vous attend dans le placard du laboratoire.  
- Le placard du laboratoire ? Mione ?  
- Hein ? Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! N'est ce pas Bisounours ?  
- Si maîtresse je vous assure qu'il vous attend dans le placard ! Oh et il faut que je retrouve la chaîne pour…  
- Tenebrus ! De…de quelle chaîne parles tu ? Tu sais bien que nous n'en avons pas besoin !  
- Ah mais si le maître m'a demandé de lui apporter sa chaîne.  
- Je te promets Gin'… ce n'est pas…  
- Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux dans ta maison Hermione. Je constate que ta présence est… requise. Je vais donc m'en aller… retrouver Dean… dans un café pas dans un placard !  
- Oh Merlin. Ginny… ne t'enfuis pas comme ça ! Tu… tu vas revenir hein ? Tu es toujours mon amie ? Je t'assure qu'il y a une très bonne explication à tout ça ! Si seulement tu me donnais deux minutes…  
- Non, il faut vraiment que je parte Je suis déjà en retard… Mais n'hésite pas à venir dîner à la maison quand tu veux… Tu… tu le… salueras pour moi.  
- Gin' !_

_La rouquine se dirige vers la sortie tout en murmurant des : " Quand Harry va savoir ça ! Et Ron ! Et… et tous les autres ! Snape aime être enchaîné dans un placard par Hermione ! Peut-être qu'ils ont des… Des trucs en cuir. Merlin heureusement que maintenant j'aime Dean. Lui au moins il ne me fera jamais ça. Décidemment la fréquentation de Voldemort laisse des séquelles… C'est peut-être pour être traité comme un chien qu'il s'est mis à son service ? Roh et Hermione je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme une dominatrice…et…" La porte se referme derrière elle tandis qu'elle disparaît grâce au sortilège d'apparition. _

_- Oh Merlin… oh Circe… oh Merlin ! Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire de chaîne ?  
- Vous… vous savez bien maîtresse… la chaîne de la famille Snape… celle qu'il porte toujours sous ses vêtements pour les grands évènements.  
- Oh mais bien sur ! C'est la soirée de remise des titres honorifiques des professionnels des potions… et Severus devrait être distingué pour son travail exceptionnel sur les propriétés du sang de demiguise. Tout s'explique ! Et pourquoi le placard ?  
- Tenebrus croit que le maître cherche un ingrédient.  
- Evident… c'est évident. Merlin ce que doit s'imaginer Ginny… oh c'est une catastrophe. Il va falloir que je règle cela. Mais une chose à la fois. Teneb… oh non tu es trop mignon pour porter ce nom. Bisounours retrouve vite la chaîne familiale. Moi je descends le rejoindre._

_Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le laboratoire Severus Snape se trouve précisément là où l'elfe le lui avait indiqué. _

_- Severus ?  
- Ah te voilà ! Tu en as mis du temps.  
- Navrée c'était Ginny et…  
- Inutile d'en dire plus. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?  
- Tu devrais le savoir !  
- Pardon ?  
- Granger, Granger, Granger… petite élève récalcitrante !  
- Oh non Severus pas maintenant. On jouera à ça plus tard ! Là je te rappelle que tu dois te préparer pour ce soir.  
- Tut tut tut Granger. Vous êtes très très mal élevée. On ne répond pas à son professeur !  
- Oh Merlin ça devient vraiment ridicule ! D'abord le coup de la moldu et du sorcier ensuite de l'Auror et du Mangemort et maintenant ça… l'élève et le professeur… franchement Severus c'est glauque !  
- Non pas l'élève et son professeur ! L'apprentie et son Maître ! Je n'ai jamais désiré l'une de mes élèves à Poudlard… trop jeunes. Donc où en étions nous ? Ah oui : **Grangeeeeeeer, vous avez été une méchante fille…  
**- Par Circe !  
- En premier lieu le shampoing puis, lorsque je monte t'en toucher deux mots j'apprends que Dean Thomas est soit disant plus sexy que moi **! Comment ça Dean Thomas est plus sexy que moi !** Personne n'est plus sexy que moi… il faut revoir vos leçons miss Granger !  
- Tu ne me laisseras pas partir n'est ce pas ?  
- Tout à fait… je vois que vous commencez à comprendre qui est le maître ici et…  
- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler ainsi !  
- Franchement tu n'es pas joueuse. Si j'avais s…_

- Finite incantatum ! Rhem… euh… Messieurs Dames… je vous prie de bien vouloir cesser de rire deux petites minutes le temps que je lance un oubliette général. Ce n'était pas du tout le souvenir que je souhaitais vous faire partager. Donc euh… si vous voulez bien tous me regarder un instant… Non bien sur vous ne voulez pas… Merlin j'ai besoin de Severus. Oh non j'ai une meilleure idée. Heureusement que vous ne pouviez pénétrer ici avec vos baguettes magiques, cela va être plus simple pour moi.

Quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard des miroirs sont disposés un peu partout dans la salle. Puis elle lance divers stupéfix qui, en rebondissant sur les glaces, touchent l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Dès lors il est aisé pour elle d'oubliéter tout le monde et de récupérer toute trace écrite, enregistré, dessiné ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de cette malheureuse révélation sur les problèmes capillaires de son époux. Ensuite elle "réveille" son public est reprend comme ci de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne c'était produit depuis la séquence où elle apprenait sa relation avec leur ancien professeur à ses amis.

- Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Ma vie commune avec Severus. Donc… hum… oh et puis zut vous verrez bien. PASSEUM REVELUM !

_La scène s'ouvre dans une bibliothèque. Severus Snape exécute les cents pas en marmonnant. Il semble particulièrement nerveux ce qui est fortement surprenant pour sa personne. Soudainement il s'arrête, passe une main dans ses cheveux et recommence à marcher avec agitation. Il se fige à nouveau, cette fois ci il se pince l'arête du nez, pousse un profond soupir… puis hurle quelque chose d'indistinct. Il s'agit apparemment d'un cri de frustration. En tendant l'oreille il est possible de distinguer des brides de ce qu'il prononce dans sa barbe invisible. _

_- Hermione…mon ange… non ce n'est pas moi ça. Pourquoi pas mon petit canari en sucre ! Morbleu la niaiserie ce n'est pas mon fort. Hum… les fleurs… non impossible. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher… d'ailleurs même si c'était le cas… Du nerf Severus tu peux le faire ! Hermione… il faut que je te parle… c'est important car… Non ça c'est stupide. Il est évident que si je l'appelle je souhaite lui parler. Bon, recommençons. Hermione…Miss Granger nous nous fréquentons depuis quelques temps maintenant et… Non, c'est trop formel. AAAAAAARG ! Je vais devenir fou ! Hermione tend ta main prend ça et dis oui. Non non non c'est beaucoup trop autoritaire elle va mal le prendre. Hum…Je me promenais ce matin et j'ai brusquement réalisé que nous n'étions pas même fiancé et… mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi. Il est flagrant qu'elle sait que je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas engagés. Bon… hum… Je peux toujours fuir. Non Severus non ! Je suis plus fort que ça et… oh par l'enfer et les entrailles de Merlin je ne vais tout de même pas régresser au stade des raclures d'adolescents auxquels j'enseigne ! Je suis un Snape que diable ! Il est plus que temps pour moi de passer à l'action ! Montjoie que trépasse si je faiblis ! A l'attaque ! J'y vais… Je rentre dans la pièce…Je ne lui laisse pas une seconde pour palabrer… Je la bloque dans un coin… Ma proie ne doit pas s'échapper et… j'improvise… et… la victoire est à moi ! _

_D'un pas qui se veut ferme le taciturne personnage se dirige vers le salon où virevolte sa… presque future femme qui ignore encore ce que l'avenir taquin lui réserve. _

_- Ah Severus tu tombes à merveille ! Justement je te cherchais.  
- Hum oui mais il faut qu…  
- Tu sais ce dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois et bien…  
- Oui mais non ce n'est pas le moment il faut que je te parle.  
- C'est ce que nous faisons voyons. Donc écoute, j'ai pris...  
- Hermione !  
- Oui je t'entends fort bien mais comme je le disais j'ai...  
- Non tu ne comprends pas il faut que tu m'écoutes !  
- Plus tard Severus là il faut que je t'explique sinon nous allons être en retard !  
- Qui ça nous ? Non je ne veux pas savoir je veux que tu me laisses m'exprimer. Déjà que ce n'est pas chose aisée à exiger euh non… te demander, si en plus tu…  
- Mais la vie n'est jamais facile Severus tu devrais le savoir, donc je te disais que…_

_Le pauvre Severus Snape entre dans une sorte de transe générée par le stress. Il sent brûler entre ses doigts l'objet qu'il pensait ne jamais offrir à une femme… encore moins à un homme cela dit. Il crispe sa main sur le délicat travail d'orfèvre qu'il désespère de pouvoir extraire de sa poche. Inconsciente du trouble de son compagnon la sorcière sautille à travers le salon. Tout à son excitation et focalisée sur son projet elle ne remarque rien qui y soit extérieur. Soudainement celui qui fût l'un des plus grands espions de son temps, si ce n'est le plus grand… après tout il est le dernier à être encore en vie… bref il se résigne et s'affale dans le fauteuil le plus proche._

_- Je t'assure ! C'est… c'est… waouh !  
- Hum hum  
**- Dieu du ciel Severus tu ne devineras jamais !  
**- Si tu le dis.  
- Allez si, joue avec moi… essaye de deviner. C'est Ginny qui m'en a touché un mot et… je trouve ça fantastique.  
- Groumph !  
- Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. Fais un effort !  
- Toi tu en fais un pour m'écouter ?  
- Oh tu n'es pas drôle. Si c'est ainsi je pars seule !  
- Parfait !  
**- Je vais à mon cours de Salsa !  
- Franchement, je m'en contrefiche.  
**- Puisque c'est comme ça je ne te dirai plus rien ! Et je ne rentrerai pas ce soir… ni demain… ni…ni jamais !_

_Brutalement tiré de son apathie le sorcier bondit hors de son siège afin de s'élancer à la poursuite de celle qui est en train de devenir celle à qui il a presque demandé la main. _

_- Hermione !  
- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas Severus ! C'en est trop !  
**- Voyons chérie ce n'est pas si grave.  
**- Pas si grave ? Tu te moques de ma vie et ce n'est PAS SI GRAVE ! Et si tu crois que ce sont des "chérie" qui vont te sauver laisse moi te dire que tu te fourres le balai dans l'œil et jusqu'aux crins ! _(3) _  
- Diantre ! Je m'intéresse à toi… je t'assure mais… j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler et…  
- Moi aussi figure toi ! En plus tu es incapable de t'engager ! Quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble et même pas un "je t'aime" ! S'en est fini Severus! Terminé !  
- Ecoute-moi fichue tête de Gryffondor bornée … c'est je…  
- Allez Severus je passe sur l'insulte et te laisse une dernière chance ! Dis moi que tu m'aimes ! Dis le moi !_

_Il a une irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour, de les laisser en tête à tête elle et son ultimatum… et pourtant la bague persiste à lui brûler les doigts… cela va même en augmentant. Il ravale son orgueil à l'instant où elle pose la main sur la poigné de la porte._

_**- Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
**- Qu… qu… qu… _

_Hermione est totalement prise au dépourvu. Il veut l'épouser…elle ! Lui est plus anxieux que jamais… même dans ses pires cauchemars cela ne devait pas se produire ainsi. _

_- Je… tu es sérieux ?  
- Non je m'apprête à me lancer dans une carrière d'acteur et prochainement tu me verras danser dans un ballet ! Bien sûr que je suis sérieux… je… ne me quitte pas… je… t'… ai…me.  
- Oh… Merlin… OUIIIIIIIII !_

_Elle se jette dans ses bras tandis qu'il perd l'équilibre, heurte le porte manteau qui tombe sur une table, renverse une lampe magique qui met le feu aux rideaux et…_

- Finite Incantatum ! Je ne souhaite pas revoir ça ! La maison est complètement partie en flamme. Un vrai cauchemar ! Enfin au moins Severus et moi étions fiancés et bientôt mariés. Cependant pour que la fête soit complète il fallait que mes amis soient présents à mes côtés ce jour-là et… vu l'état des relations entre ces derniers et mon futur époux… j'ai eu du travail. Je suis parvenue à empêcher le duel mais pas les stupidités le jour de notre union. PASSEUM REVELUM !

_Quelques minutes avant la cérémonie le futur marié ne peut réprimer l'irrésistible envie qui le taraude. Il s'approche d'un Ronald Weasley totalement désespéré pour lui murmurer une petite pique à l'oreille. Il a la rancune tenace et n'a toujours pas digéré le surnom dont l'a affublé le rouquin le jour de l'annonce. _

**_- Quand le lion saigne les hyènes reprennent courage !_** _Toute hyène que je suis, je gagne Monsieur Weasley et vous vous perdez… allez va je vais être grand seigneur je vous laisse vos larmes pour pleurer lorsqu'elle me dira oui et que vous… vous réaliserez que vous resterez seul à jamais. Que jamais une femme ne vous dira ce tout petit mot capable de changer votre vie.  
- Snape !  
__- Potter ! Quel honneur d'avoir le "héros" du monde sorcier. Héros tout juste bon à se cacher dans les robes des autres pour n'intervenir que lorsque tout danger est écarté… ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de récolter la gloire comme toujours.  
- Voldemort était le vrai danger et je l'ai détruit ! Vous êtes amère et jaloux Snape ! Dire que j'ai failli vous apprécier.  
- Oh je vous laisse les paillettes, les gros titres et la lumière Potter… L'ombre est ma plus ancienne compagne, la nuit ma plus fidèle amie. En leurs seins je suis chez moi. Je n'ai que faire des honneurs et des médailles…Ma plus belle récompense c'est aujourd'hui que je la reçois.  
- Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion. Elle va vous quitter.  
**- On pari ?  
**- Non, moi je propose mieux. Peut-être sera-t-elle assez folle pour demeurer à vos côtés mais…  
- Oui Monsieur Weasley ?  
- Je pari que je parviens à me marier et avoir un enfant avant vous !  
- Vous défiez ma virilité ?  
- Tout à fait !  
- Je relève l'enjeu ! Potter vous êtes témoin.  
- Oh mais vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je serai aux premières loges pour votre défaite Snape._

-Finite Incantatum ! Hum je vous épargne la longue cérémonie… ou plutôt je garde ses précieux souvenirs pour moi. Je vous ai présentée cette petite séquence afin que vous puissiez comprendre la suite. Je me suis longtemps demandée pour quelle raison Severus était soudainement pressé d'assurer sa descendance. Il ne pouvait évidemment perdre un pari contre Harry et Ron. J'ai commencé à avoir de très forts soupçons le jour où j'ai avoué en sa présence : **"Tiens je mangerai bien des fraises moi…"** Il a littéralement bondit de sa chaise pour employer sur moi un charme de révélation et, lorsque la couleur de celui-ci a viré du vert au blanc… il m'a abandonné sur le carrelage de la cuisine afin de se ruer sur Janin (4), notre hibou, et envoyer une missive annonçant la nouvelle à Ron et Harry. Vous comprenez qu'après ce cirque je l'ai obligé à parler. Enfin il s'est avéré que Lavande, l'épouse de Ron qui n'avait pas perdu de temps, était également enceinte. A partir de là nos époux ont perdus tout sens commun. Nous n'étions plus à leurs yeux que des bêtes de concours ! C'était de la folie. Je le vivais extrêmement mal… Jusqu'au jour où j'ai croisé Lavande dans une boutique pour bébé. Elle a été insultante ! J'étais tellement vexée que je me suis jurée d'accoucher avant elle et… Je vais vous laisser découvrir tout ça. Toutefois je vous précise d'hors et déjà que, dés la fin de cette projection, les portes s'ouvriront. Vous serez libre de partir. Je n'aurai plus rien à vous apprendre, vous montrer. Si, à ce moment là, vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi j'aime mon mari et intégré l'évidence même de mon bonheur … vous ne comprendrez jamais. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Je rejoins Severus… mon époux. PASSEUM REVELUM !

_- Oh Merlin ce n'est pas possible ! SEVERUS ! Je perds les eaux conduits moi à l'hôpital maintenant !  
- Je suis là ! C'est merveilleux Hermione !  
- Oui, oui je suis d'accord nous allons enfin pouvoir le ou la tenir dans les bras et…  
- Mais non… Nous allons gagner !  
- Qu… Severus ! Je… AAAAAAAAAH ! L'hôpital vite l'hôpital ! _

_Mauvaise surprise en arrivant sur place ils apprennent que le medicommage accoucheur qui s'était occupé de toutes les consultations pré natales d'Hermione est déjà au bloc pour une certaine Madame Ronald Weasley. _

_- Comment ça ? Mais non !  
- Oh Merlin comment je vais faire ! Il me faut un accoucheur !  
- Qu'il interrompe la mise à bas de l'autre chose et qu'il vienne immédiatement aider ma femme a donné naissance à notre enfant !  
- Enfin Monsieur cela ne se passe pas comme ça !  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir et...  
- Alors Snape on dirait bien que vous allez perdre !  
- AAAAH ça non ! C'est hors de question ! Faite place j'accouche maintenant et ici s'il le faut ! Mon enfant verra le jour en premier !  
- ça c'est ma femme ! C'est bien Hermione._

_A cet instant survient le medicommage accoucheur appelé en urgence. Les deux blocs sont côte à côte, les deux futurs pères se défient du regard. La tension est à son comble lorsque retentit au milieu des cris les premiers pleurs d'un nouveau-né. La porte de droite s'ouvre, aussitôt Ronald se redresse en adressant un sourire victorieux à un Snape défait. _

_- Monsieur Weasley si vous désirez venir, cela ne devrait plus être long.  
- Hein ? Mais… Elle vient d'accoucher… j'entend le bébé pleurer !  
- Navré, je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur. Il s'agit très probablement du second bloc._

_Severus reprend toute sa constance lorsqu'une infirmière sort de l'autre salle en l'interpellant._

_- Monsieur Snape ? Mes félicitations vous êtes papa !  
- …  
**- C'est une fille !  
**-…  
- Allez venez la voir… Elle vous attend avec votre femme._

_Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il heurte volontairement l'épaule d'un Ronald Weasley totalement dépité et lui susurre avec jouissance dans le creux de l'oreille : _

_**- Et Serpentard gagne !**_

_Puis il disparaît dans un tourbillon de cape rejoindre sa famille nouvellement agrandie. Moins de dix minutes plus tard… Dix minutes de trop… Survient le deuxième heureux évènement de la journée. Lavande Weasley donne naissance à une petite fille… Complètement chauve. Lorsque les deux mamans se retrouvent pour la première fois face à face, leur enfant dans les bras, la pauvre Lavande est totalement anéantie. La petite Valérie Snape est absolument magnifique. _(5)

_- Mais… mais… c'est impossible ! La fille de… Sa fille à lui ne peut pas être plus… Belle que la mienne !_

_Piquée au vif Hermione répond vivement !_

_- La preuve que si ! Les gènes de mon mari ne sont pas ceux d'un dragon de komodo ! _

_- En plus Ron m'en veut d'avoir perdu son stupide pari ! C'est injuste ! Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi ?_

_Le mot de la fin reviendra à madame Snape : _

_**- Parce que je le vaux bien ! **_

FINITE INCANTAUM !

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de fin :** En l'occurrence quelques précisions.

1 Tout le passage (délire) capillaire est un clin d'œil à Lied… je t'adore miss

2 Je pense que les personnes concernées (elles sont deux) comprendront que cela leur fait référence.

3 Je rends à César… pardon Bibidibabidibou…. Ce qui lui appartient ! Cette expression est d'elle. Je l'ai "piqué" avec son accord à l'une de ses merveilleuses fics… Bon j'avoue je ne me souviens plus avec exactitude laquelle mais au vue de mes préférences je penche pour "Amy" ou "Dis belle sorcière"

4 Janin est une référence à mon grand-père décédé. Il s'agit du nom sous lequel il était connu dans la résistance.

5 Non tu ne psychotes pas ma belle… J'ai volontairement utilisé ton prénom… Je te dois bien ça et puis… ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses non ? Bisou …. Rhem… Je veux la suite de… la fic que tu sais ! Non pas taper je me tais promis lol

**Le défi : **

Votre mission si vous l'acceptez et d'écrire une fanfiction/oneshot contenant une des phrase suivante sur : Hermione Granger et Severus Snape, même si ce n'est pas le couple principale ils doivent obligatoirement être présent. En espérant que ça titillera votre imagination... - 1. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ?"  
2. "Ensorceler l'esprit, emprisonner les sens"  
3. "Le coeur à sa raison, que la raison ne connaît pas".  
4. "Je vais à mon cours de salsa"  
5. "Granger vous êtes virée !"  
6. " Tiens je mangerai bien des fraises moi..."  
7. " Et Serpentard gagne !"  
8. " Dieu du ciel, Hermione c'est toi !"  
9. "Oooooops, tiens salut Ron !"  
10. " Grangeeeeeer, vous avez été une méchante fille..."  
11. " Professeur, vous avez un gros nez..."  
12. " Parce que je le vaut bien !"  
13. " Quoi ! Ginny aimes MON Snape !"  
14. "Veux tu m'épousez ?"  
15. "Autant en emporte le Quidditch"  
16. "Dieu du ciel Harry, ce que tu peux être con !"  
17. " Harry Malefoy, ouais ça sonne aussi bien qu'Hermione Snape..."  
18. "Quand le lion saigne, les hyènes reprennent courage."  
19. " Granger ! Embrassez moi !"  
20. "Hahahahaha, c'est une blague hein ?"  
21. "On pari ?"  
22. "Rien à foutre j'me barre !"  
23. " Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parlez..."  
24. "Miss Granger, mes condoléances c'est pour votre chat..."  
25. "Tout c'est ta faute, tu/vous te/vous rends/rendez compte Severus/Professeur, on est coincé dans le temps !"  
26. "Voyons chérie, ce n'est pas si grave"  
27. " Devines ce que je t'ai acheté ce matin... du shampoing !"  
28. "Dieu du ciel, Severus, tu ne devineras jamais !"  
29. "Comment ça Dean Thomas est plus sexy que moi !"  
30. "C'est un(e) garçon/fille"  
31. "Franchement, je m'en contre-fiche"

Alors intéressez ? 


End file.
